Bullies equals a psycho
by Ahai
Summary: Ivan is struggling at school. All he wants is to have some friends...


**This fanfic is heavily based on hetalia beautiful world episode 4. I guess it is a different and modern version of it.**

School. The first step for anybody to get a great life. In that place you learn, you become more successful grade after grade. Many people are there to help you and they are so kind. One good thing you get at school are friends. They can become your classmates or even your forever-friends!

But there was one who thought all this was bullshit and didn't have it like that at school, and his name was Ivan. He was struggling at school, he had trouble studying because there was so much going on outside school time. That included the many bullies who were after him. Why were they after him anyway? He was such a good kid. All Ivan wanted was to have some friends.

At recess Ivan looked around the school yard to see if there were any bullies around. So far the coast was clear so he slowly went towards the school yard. He looked at the kids who were playing together, laughing and smiling. Why couldn't he have it like that? Being happy with his friends and all that. Ivan was walking around the whole area. It was like he was a ghost, no one saw him or talked to him. But now, there was one who was running towards him. Ivan started running and didn't look back. The bully, a Mongolian kid, was speeding up. Ivan hid himself behind a tree and slowly saw if the bully was there. He didn't see anyone and stood there to catch his breath.

" I see you" A voice said.

Ivan looked up, the Mongolian was up in a branch. How did he get up there?!

Ivan started to run again and the Mongolian wasn't the only one who was after him now, a boy named Gilbert was running after him too.

" Hey stop! We just want to play" Gilbert said.

" No! You guys are just gonna bully me again" Ivan said back.

And out of now where a Danish student and a Swedish student stood there in front of him.

" We got you now! Take him, Berwald!" And with that, the swede ran towards him.

" Oh no! Mr. Zima, help me!" Ivan yelled as loud as he could.

After Ivan yelled, a man came towards them, Mr. Zima. He was a history teacher at this school. He wore old fashioned suits, had gray messy hair and a beard that looked like santa`s. Or more like santas beard being cut with a butter knife by a drunkard .

" Whats going on here?" Mr. Zima asked.

" Nothing, we are just playing" Gilbert said smiling, the rest, except Ivan, smiled too. Mr. Zima gave Ivan a nasty look.

" What is up with you boy, cant you play like a real man? Now, stop being a pussy and don't scream like a girl!" He said and walked away. Even the teachers was against him. Ivan gave up.

" I don't care anymore, do as you please" He said to the four, who were still surprised for what mr. Zima said to Ivan.

When school was over, Ivan ran as fast as he could towards his home. His home wasn't as nice as everybody elses. It was small, had some holes on the roof and sometimes you could see some mice and rats running around the floor. When he came home he slammed the door open and ran inside.

" Big sister,!" Ivan cried out and stopped when he arrived in the living room, where his big sister was. Ivan lived with his younger and older sister, Natalia and Katyusha. Katyusha, the older sister, was like their mother. With her kindness and big heart, she took care of the house, her siblings and she always did her best. And Natalia... she was a Natalia.

" Vanya! What happened?" She asked and Ivan ran to his sister and hugged her. Katyusha rubbed his back gently and felt that he was shaking. After Ivan calmed down, Katyusha took him in the bathroom to treated his cuts and bruises.

" Does it hurt, Vanya?" Katyusha asked as she were cleaning a cut on his bare chest.

" No, its fine" Ivan sat shirtless on the sink, being depressed while his sister tended his wounds.

" Big sister, why do they bully me?" he asked.

" You know, there is a trick I do to make people stop bullying me" Katyusha told him.

" A trick?" Ivan got interested.

" Yes, big sister did a trick and the bullies stopped bullying her"

Katyusha put her hands on Ivans chest.

" Show them your boobs" She said and squeezed his chest lightly.

" Huh?!"

" That will do the trick, Vanya! Show them your cute, little boobs!"

Ivan was stunned. That was her trick? How in the world should that work? And if that would work, it wouldn't work on him, he was a boy!

"Don't be so enthusiastic for telling me something like that!" He said, running out of the bathroom while putting on his shirt at the same time. He than ran out of the house with teary eyes. As he was running away he saw his little sister making a showman...A snowman with boobs. Geez, whats up with his sisters and boobs?

Ivan was now sitting on a carousel in the abandoned playground far in the woods. He supported his head with his arms and had his face into his hands.

"I just want some friends..." He said to himself.

Out of the blue a stray dog came out of no where and came towards Ivan.

Ivan noticed the dog as it sat down next to him.

" Are you alone and friendless too?" He asked the dog.

"_Voff?"_

"Come here" Ivan reached out his hand and petted the dog lightly on its head.

"_Voff!"_

"Please, be my friend"

After Ivan said that a cat passed by and the dog ran away chasing it. That made Ivan more depressed. Home again he squatted in front of the wall and a dark, sad aura surrounded him.

" What is the matter with big brother?" Natalia asked as she came in all covered with snow.

" Vanya is in shock, cause a stray dog rejected him" Katyusha said. Ivan was circling with his index finger on the floor muttering "_Not even a dog wants to be my *sob* friend..."_

Once again he was at school. He knew that this day would be no different, the bullies would com to him once again. As he walked in the school yard he tried to be close to the school building so he could have the chance to run inside when they came. But the bullies never came to him outside.

"_Maybe its not gonna be a bad day today"_ Ivan thought to himself with a tiny smile. When he was inside the school building, it turned out to be no different day after all. All the bullies came out from different corners. The worst was that when he was inside there were no much space to run around. However, he had to run when they came towards him. Ivan ran to where he couldn't see any dead end. But the school was not so big so he was now trapped in a corner.

" There are no place to run now" Gilbert grinned.

"_What am I gonna do? They are gonna kill me! _Ivan thought and was shivering as all of them came closer. All Ivan could think of for the slightest way to rescue himself was his sisters advise.

" _I have no choice"_ Ivan thought and he lifted up his shirt, revealing his bare chest to the bullies.

The bullies stopped and just stared at him with confused looks.

" Whats going on here?"Mr. Zima said as he happen to pass by.

" I am showing my boobs!" Ivan said and the bullies had WTF faces.

" Say what?!" Mr. Zima turned to the bullies who was still stunned " I don't know what you boy are playing, but such fag games are not allowed! My office, now! Mr. Zima pushed and gripped the bullies so they would follow him. Now it was Ivan who was stunned. Finally it was the bullies who got into trouble.

"_Wow, big sisters trick worked..."_

On his way home Ivan felt so happy. Finally a day without punches and kicking from the meanies. There were no cut, blood or bruises on Ivan, the only thing on him was a smile. But that didn't last long when he suddenly saw Gilbert standing in the middle of the way. His usually grin was not on his face, he actually looked quite angry.

"I am not done with you, come lets fight"

This was scarier than usual, cause usually Gilbert was beating him up for his amusement but now he wanted to fight him for "real". Gilbert was probably angry for what happened at school and had to deal with that weirdo of a teacher, Mr. Zima. At least Ivan had to deal with just him

" No, its dangerous! And we are in the middle of the traffi-"

"Shut up! Lets fight wimp!" Gilbert ran towards Ivan.

Behind Gilbert a huge truck was coming towards them. When Gilbert noticed the truck he just tried to run away from it. That was no use, the truck was coming so fast and Gilbert was surely to die. As the truck was about to hit Gilbert, Ivan jumped on him and saved Gilbert right on time.

"I am saved" Gilbert said and was lying on the ground catching his breath. Ivan sat over him with a creepy smile and laugh.

"Arg!" Ivan placed his hands around Gilbert's neck, choking him.

" That is what happens when you don't listen, Gil. Not listening can hurt and kill. You have been a bad boy" Ivan had a calm voice but a creepy look in his eyes.

"S-sorry" Gilbert managed to say.

When Ivan was back home in his house he sat on his bed and wrote in his diary:

_Today I actually had a nice day. I am not harmed on the inside nor the outside, a teacher was on my side for once. I saved a life too, the meanie tried to do something mean to me out of anger, but I saved him from being killed and I think he will respect me more and maybe he will be my friend! I think I can have more friends in the future. From now on, I will never get hurt anymore._

_Ivan_

"Vanya! Its bedtime!" Katyusha shouted from the living room.

"OK!" Ivan shouted back to her.

Ivan closed his diary and went under the covers. He fell asleep he had this funny smile on his face.

" _They will all become one with me"_


End file.
